The Vacation Wish Ramification
by marcelb
Summary: Sequel to Vacation Initialization, one-shot. M-rated for a reason. Leonard's dreaming about his wonderful weekend, a wish of his being fulfilled.


**A/N: This is an unplanned sequel to Vacation Initialization. I was planning on posting the final chapter of Movie Repercussion, but couldn't get the final scene to work out right (you don't want to know how many times I've rewritten that scene). Anyway, expressing my frustration on Twitter, sparked a little public discussion between me and Giggsy328. So, blame him for not having the final chapter of Movie yet.**

**Anyway, Giggsy328 suggested I write something else to get my mind of if, and preferably with Kirstie in it. I mentioned having two options (a prequel and sequel), but then he casually mentions something and my mind ran with it. My mind, being the twisted mind it is, of course bent the story in a slightly different direction, resulting in this little thing you're about to read.**

* * *

"Leonard?"

Leonard turned toward Kirstie, a smile on his face as Penny kissed his neck. "Yeah?"

"Penny and I have a surprise for you."

Leonards smile widened. "Really? What's the surprise?"

Penny paused her kissing. "Well, I've known for a while now you've been fantasizing about Bernadette."

"You... you knew?"

Penny smiled at him, nodding. "Uh huh. So," she motioned to the other side of the bed, where Kirstie was lying.

Leonard turned his head back in that direction to see a very naked Bernadette standing next to the bed. Her eyes traveled over his body, like his was traveling over hers.

"Very impressive," Bernadette said, winking at Penny. "Do you like what you're seeing, Leonard?"

Leonard gulped, suddenly realizing he was now going to be with three naked women, then nodded empathically to answer Bernadette's question.

Penny spoke softly, but loud enough for the other two women to hear. "Kirstie and I are going to take a shower, so you'll be in charge of entertaining Bernadette."

Leonard grinned. "Sure, I'll entertain her."

"Height sure isn't the only thing you have over my Howie," Bernadette said as she climbed up on the bed to take the spot just vacated by Kirstie. She lay down half on top of him, her breasts pushed against him. "I've been craving a big cock for a long time," she half whispered. "Looks like you're exactly what this doctor ordered."

She then slid off him to lay on her back. "Fuck me, Leonard. Me and my tight wet pussy want your big dick, right now."

Leonard didn't even care her bossy manners made her sound like Mrs. Wolowitz. All he cared about was giving her all he had. He repositioned himself in between her legs, sitting on his knees. His hands moved along her legs until they were under her ass. He lifted her bottom up and inserted himself. She was very tight around him, and briefly he was worried he was hurting her.

"Oh, yes! Definitely what the doctor ordered!"

Leonard grinned and pushed himself in further, until he was all the way in. Bernadette seemed to like it so far, so he backed out almost all the way, then stroked into her again, faster than the first time, just the gauge if it was still okay. Not seeing any indication of discomfort from her, nor hearing any complaints, he backed out again, but this time slammed back into her at speed and with force. He could see and hear her reaction to the move, and repeated it again.

His desire took over and he set a fast pace, slamming into her on each stroke. He watched Bernadette, or more accurately, her breasts, as they moved in sync to his rhythm. He felt his climax approaching, the tightness of Bernadette bringing it faster than usual. He didn't know if Bernadette was close, but right now didn't even care. He needed release and he kept slamming into her, his speed increasing. Bernadette climaxed seconds before he spilled his juices into her.

He remained inside of her for a little while, enjoying the contractions around his erection, before finally collapsing on the bed next to Bernadette. He felt her grab his hand and place it on her breasts.

"I hear you've been fantasizing about these," she said.

He turned his face toward her and smiled. "I have." He let his eyes go over her tiny body, to finally rest on those two wonderful mounds, wondering how such a tiny person could even carry those puppy's around. Nevertheless, his hand was now squeezing and massaging her breasts, alternating between them.

"Wouldn't you like to come all over my tits, Leonard."

He nodded, slightly surprised he was already hard again. He repositioned himself and started stroke his erection, tapping it against her breasts a couple of times.

"Let me do it," Bernadette said, as her small hand wrapped around his cock.

He let go and sat there, right beside Bernadette. He closed his eyes as Bernadette's hand worked on him, enjoying this new sensation. She had a strong grip and knew exactly when to apply it and when to relax it a little. The result was that he was climaxing in no time, Bernadette milking him for more, determined to get the last drop out of him it seemed.

When he opened his eyes finally, he noticed he had hit both of her breasts, leaving a decent amount of his juices on both of them. He scooted off the bed. "Let me get something to get that off," he said.

"No need," Bernadette said, then turned her head toward the bathroom. "Come and get it, ladies."

Leonard stood at the end of the bed, enthralled by the scene in front of him. With Kirstie and Penny licking and sucking Bernadettes breasts, cleaning up his deposit, all he saw was three wet pussy's. He then grinned and moved back on the bed. His mouth descended on Bernadette's wet folds, while both his hands moved to the equally wet folds of Kirstie and Penny.

It didn't take long for all three of them to climax, much to Leonard's delight. He lay down on the bed, finding himself between Kirstie and Bernadette, who then turned to lay half on top of him. Penny scooted closer, and he was now surrounded by three beautiful women. "We should do this more often," he said.

"You liked that, huh," Penny asked. "Well, Kirstie doesn't live close by, but Bernadette does."

"Oh, I'd be happy to do this again," Bernadette stated. "We could do it every other weekend?"

"Why not every weekend," Leonard asked, only half joking.

"That wouldn't be fair to Howard," Penny answered. "So, one weekend Bernadette and I will be yours..."

"And the other weekend, Penny and I will be Howie's."

Leonard frowned. "Huh, what? No! I don't want Howard to... to... touch Penny!"

"That's not fair," Penny reasoned. "Howard only allowed Bernadette to join us, because we promised he'd get to experience this as well."

"And you know how perverted my Howie is," Bernadette said. "He's going to be doing unspeakable things to Penny and me."

"No!"

* * *

Penny's hand touched Leonard's shoulder as he suddenly sat up straight in his bed. "It's okay, baby. Just a bad dream."

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Did I scream?"

Penny nodded, but smiled a little. "You did, but that's not what woke me up." When he frowned at her, she elaborated. "Your stiffy was poking against my ass."

"Oh."

Penny tilted her head slightly. "Which begs to question just what you were dreaming about. I figured you were having a fun dream, and if so, I'd better be part of it," she said with mock anger, "but that doesn't explain the screaming in horror part."

"Oh, uh."

She smiled at him when she saw him blush. "You can tell me, Leonard."

"I, uh... We, uh... You and Kirstie had invited Bernadette."

Penny realized at once Leonard must have fantasized about her friend before. She frowned slightly. "Okay, that explains the stiffy. Then what happened? You got afraid because of the number of holes you had to fill?"

Leonard smirked. "No, I had that covered."

Penny chuckled, glad his fear seemed to have subsided for the moment. She lay back down as he did, cuddling up to him. "So, tell me. What had you screaming like a little girl?"

"I did not scream like a little girl." He sighed. "Okay, maybe I did. It's just... you started to point out that Bernadette would never... I mean, Howard would never have agreed to this, unless you promised to... you know."

"Ew!" Penny shuddered slightly. "Thanks for that vision! Now I'm gonna have nightmares."

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah, well, now you know why I screamed. Penny, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"When you invited Kirstie, did that imply you having to... uh... return the favor when she get's a boyfriend."

Penny smiled. "No, sweetie. That's not how it works. Kirstie only agreed because she wasn't in a relationship. She never asked me when I was in relationship with someone. And that's exactly because of what you dreamt about. In a threesome, there has to be one single person, or it won't work. That would be more like swinging."

"Ah."

Penny started to giggle. "I hope you learned your lesson, Leonard."

"What lesson is that?"

"Be careful what you wish for. There might be terrible consequences."

* * *

**A/N2: Giggsy328 suggested a flashback or dream including Bernadette. My mind immediately pointed out Howard wouldn't allow it, unless he got something in return. I almost replied Penny's final lines on Twitter, then thought better of it and simply use the lines in the story and not tip Giggsy328 off. So, it really is all his fault.**


End file.
